The Unexpected In A Teenager Life
by Flurryofdancingflames909
Summary: What do you get when you have the rich VS the poor in a battle of high school? you get a whole lot of yaoi and a lot of fight scenes Akuroku Zemyx Marvex and some surprices read and see
1. Axel Wake up Call

The Unexpected in a Teenagers Life

Chapter 1

Axel wake up call.

The wind blew through an open window, drifting softly over to a twin size bed

nuzzling smoothly against a fast asleep teenager. The teenager rolled altering to his left side tugging on the blanket to pull over his head. A loud sigh came from the teenager who was underneath the blankets, slowly pulling the blankets off. The redhead looked over at his alarm clock. "8:13 A.M" the teenager jerking forwards almost to quickly since he felt a sudden dizziness. Putting his hand to his head to stop his head from spinning he got out of his bed and made his way to the door. Before he opened the door he had realized he was only in his boxers, which had flames on them. "That would be interesting to wear to school." He said aloud to himself has he turned around and headed over to his dresser. The red head didn't really care what he wore as long as he looked tough. He pulled out a black tight shirt and pair of warn out jeans. He liked to wear tight clothes it made his figure of his body show which was Axel's favorite part about him. Taking a quick look in the mirror. He sighed, he always wished he looked tougher but it was hard since his face was so soft. The gang used to tease him about his look since he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. Axel was happy yet sad at his looks since he looked so much like his mother it was hard to even look at himself without remembering her but like his brother he had bright red hair which he got from his dads side of the family. He picked up a near by picture that was on his nightstand. " Well, mom and dad your son is now a high school student…" he said to a picture of a short beautiful girl with bright green eyes and next to her was a tall red haired man that looked a lot like axel brother Reno. Axel smiled slightly he wished his parents were here to see him going into high school. He walked over to the door again and this time went out. "Reno?" the red head yelled so he can locate his brother. "I'm in the kitchen…" a voice yelled back. Axel made his way over to the kitchen and saw Reno pouring two bowls of cereal. " I would of made you something better but of course you slept in hurry, Your going to be late. " Axel sat down at the small table and started to eat his cold cereal. "Now.. I got to go to work and I am gong to home about an hour after school gets out. So come straight home and do any homework you have." Reno said picking up his black jacket and pulling it over himself. " Be good don't start fights and don't walk to school alone call one of the gang to walk you I don't want you to get jumped." Reno said closing the door as he left the apartment. Axel sighed, " so much for you driving me to school.." he never really got to spend time with his brother the only things they talk about is school and food. Axel knew really nothing about Reno just he was tall serous and a high school drop out. Ever since axel parents died, Reno thought he should drop out of school and get a job so they could survive. Of course Axel was willing to drop out to and get a job but Reno said no because its not something mom and dad would want. Axel sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed in Demyx number.

Hello?

Hey Demyx! Would you mind meeting me at the corner so we can walk to school together?

No problem Zexion is coming to, since he is over at my place at the moment. We will see you in a few.

After hanging up, Axel picked up his bag and walked out of the door. Axel never did like his apartment it was a low income one and it had many problems sometimes him and Reno had to go to friend's houses just to take a shower but it was the only thing we could afford. Axel waited at the corner since his house was right at the end of the block just by a cross walk. The red head smiled he at once saw a mullet boy running his way grabbing on a much shorter boy with long bluish silver hair. With out warning the Blonde jumped on Axel giving him a jumping hug. "It's our first day, aren't you exited?" Demyx said jumping up and down not letting go of Axel. "Hey…Axel." Zexion said quietly he was never that talkative he was the brain of our group but he never really talked besides to Demyx. "Yeah it's better then sitting at home the whole summer." Axel suddenly stopped to look at Zexion he had a slap mark across his face. "What happened?" the red head said putting a hand softly to Zexion face. "oh err." Zexion was trying to say but it was hard for him like he lost his wording. "His parents…" Demyx said in a depress voice. "That is why he was at my house. He had no where to go his parents were fighting again." Demyx explained. The red head pulled Zexion into a hug, which was a little strange since they are supposed to be tough but Zexion really needed one his parents always hated him for no reason it could be because they drink a lot no one, really knows. After letting go of Zexion, Axel placed a hand on his small shoulders and said "You are welcome at our house anytime you want to." Almost at once Zexion face lit up as he smiled and whispered a small thank you. After a small chat what classes they were going to take they were off to school which was a walking distance from where Demyx and Axel lived. Counting those three there were exactly five others in their group all except one were in high school. Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Reno, Larxene, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia. Those eight were probably the so-called low lives of the town Hallow Baston. Sure it was a small town but like many other places the rich and the poor separated it. The gang was the Bad Asses of the school since they came from very bad families or they could not afford anything they had to resort to be thugs. Sure they had problems but the gang always stayed together, always helping each other out in time and needs like an unrelated family. The red head and his friends finally made it to there high school "Hollow Baston High School." "HEY YOU GUYZZ!" Someone yelled across the parking lot waving his arms like a mad man. Axel laughed. "Leave it to Xigbar to make himself a laughing stalk of the school." Demyx said waving back as they made there way over to him and the group of people he was with. Of course the group was doing like they normally did, Luxord playing poker against Xigbar, Larxene and Marluxia catching up on gossip. Marluxia turned his head over away from Larxene, which made her slightly mad. He looked at the redhead. "So. Axel, did you have a nice summer?" he said walking over to him and placing an arm around his shoulder. "Same old same old." The red head said awkwardly since Marluxia was always flirting with him ever since he told him he was Bisexual. Larxene pushed Marluxia out of the way. "Where is Reno?" she asked. Zexion and Demyx left to go watch Luxord bet Xigbar out of all his money. "Oh. Er he is not going to school this year …" Axel said awkwardly then quickly walking over to the others. Marluxia and Larxene gave each other a look like they were going to talk about it later. The bell rang; everyone quickly got up luckily Axel had his first class with Demyx and Zexion since they were freshmen to. The others from the group were in there second year of high school and only had P.E with Axel. "We have health first great…" Demyx said looking down at his paper that told him his classes. Zexion quickly grabbed the list from Demyx hand " With Vexen?" Zexion said looking at the teacher's names. They entered the classrooms, they the first ones here. At once they all three made a dash to the back of the classroom to get the lab tables farthest away from the teacher. Reno had told Axel about Vexen about how crazy he was. The teacher was sitting at his desk with a wide-eyed expression when they ran so quickly to the back. "Your that exited about learning about health, well you don't get to pick your seats, I do. So come back to the front against the white board." The three rolled there eyes and walked back to the front of the room. Shortly after students started to walk in. They were about to head for seats but noticed that Zexion, Axel and Demyx were standing against the white board so they did the same. All the kids that were walking in Axel knew, In this small town it was hard not to know everyone, But as soon as this tall blonde hair second year walked in the red heads face turned red as his hair with anger. "Cloud.." he whispered to Demyx and Zexion. Cloud was part of the prep group who enjoyed jumping Axel's group, Him and many others from the school who get a kick out of hurting people. After Cloud walked by and leaned against the board farthest away from the red head. The red head face went back to normal, but after a little bit a little version of cloud walked in. Axel face suddenly turned pale, his stomach felt like it was a flying a sworn of butterflies were flapping around his stomach. Something about this kid made axel have a urge to run of and kiss him, his perfect face structure was so soft so innocent not like the thugs that Axel usual went for. The kid must of noticed that Axel was gawking at him because he gave him a strange look and walked over to cloud. "Who was that.." Axel whispered to the others, He could not breath the site of perfection must of took his breath away "Roxas. He a exchange student from Destiny Island." Zexion said quickly looking at Cloud and Roxas talking to each other. " Now Class I will be putting you in partners" Vexen said pulling out a chart that probably had there names on it. "Zexion, Demyx. Table Six." Axel felt his stomach do a flip-flop since there were only those two that he actually liked in this class now he would be stuck with a complete stranger or worse Cloud. "Cloud you are with Zack at Table One." He said pointing to a table to the far right of the room. The red head sighed in relief at least he won't be with cloud. After a while of Vexen pairing people it was finally Axel turn. "Axel your with Roxas table Eight."


	2. Chapter 2Fate

The unexpected in a teenage life

Chapter 2

~Fate~

The red head looked confused like he was dreaming "Um..yeah." he said as he followed the blonde over to the table in the back of the class room. As soon as he took his seat he didn't even know if he should speak to his lab partner or not. "Now class. Get to know you lab partners, you will be with them the rest of the school year." The teacher said walking around the room observing all the students "Now pick up your health book, and turn to page 138" the scientist said as he open his copy of the health book, it was kind of annoying to axel the teacher was walking around the room while he was reading the text book. How can some one do that! Axel thought as he watched the teacher go from the front of the room to the back of the room, circling around the many lab stations. After getting annoyed watching the blonde scientist make his round about a thousand times. He decided to make his focus on the blonde named Roxas. He sighed as he watched the blonde follow along in his textbook by marking where he was with his finger. The red heads green eyes couldn't look away like there was a manic on Roxas body and it was attracting his eyes to him. Not paying attention to the schoolwork wasn't Axel best choice Vexen made his way right by the daydreaming Axel. "So you decided to ignore the lesson today?" The red head jumped when he heard his voice. "Tell me, what did we just read." In a nervous panic since the whole class was watching him he looked down at what page his book was on. Axel saw the bold writing at the top of the chapter. "Protection." he read out loud. "Projection against what?" he said with a amuse sounding voice. The red head just looked at the tall scientist with a blank look. "You will have plenty of time to stare at you lab partner at detention." Vexen said as he started to walk away from the red heads desk. "Excuse me sir, what do you mean?" Roxas stood up with a wide-eyed expression. "You were quite aware that this gaping buffoon." Vexen gave Axel a disapproving glare. " Was not doing his reading, instead he was looking a you which means you were causing his distraction. See you after school Axel and Roxas and don't be late." Vexen said as he returned to his health book. The rest of the class Axel decide he better pay attention in Vexen's class which was really hard since Roxas was giving him a really evil death glare. So much for a proper introduction axel thought as he watched the clock. The bell finally rang the red head jumped out of his chair and darted to the door, followed closely by Demyx and Zexion. "You sure got on his bad side" Demyx said catching his breath from running after the pyro. "so you were gawking at a snob? The mullet boy said cocking an eyebrow. No just was facing him when I dozed off." Axel lied, Demyx was not the best to tell if someone was lying but Zexion at once knew he was. Axel could tell he was staring at him strangely. The red head quickly changed the subject "So what class do you guys have next?" at once Demyx and Zexion reached for their pockets and pulled out a crankily looking paper. "Geometry" Zexion said looking at his paper. Demyx sighed "Of course your in advance class I will never know how you pull that off." Demyx said laughing slight as he then read of that he had Algebra Math next. Axel had the same class as Demyx so the said there goodbyes to Zexion and made their way to there class room. "If you want to be in Zexion class so bad then ask him to tutor you.." axel said to make Demyx stop complaining about he didn't get to see Zexion enough. Demyx face turned red and then he looked at his feet. " Do you think Zexion is interested in me…" he said not raising his head to look at Axel. The red head thought about this for a moment since he never really talked to Zexion since he was so quite. "He would be crazy if he didn't." axel said awkwardly Demyx smiled as they turned into there class room. The red head didn't really like talking about love and romance, because he didn't really know anything about it sure he had a few dates but he could never feel something special about them but something about that blonde in his health class made his stomach have butterflies made him short out of breath, could he be in love? Axel thought about it over and over again while the day went by. All the way through Math, Reading and Art he couldn't get Roxas out of his mind. The bell was going to ring soon for lunch, Should I talk to him. No I think he hates me for getting him in trouble. Axel could not find a solution to his problem. The bell rang him Zexion and Demyx left the art room. "Finally! I am starving!" Demyx said rubbing his tummy while pouting. The gang already had a hang out, it was hidden from any teachers and no one knew about it except the gang. It was behind a classroom that no one used in a while. It had a nice shady tree with a stone table under. When the three made it to the usual spot they sat down on the grass and started to eat there lunch. Marluxia notice them sit and left Luxord and Xigbar, that were playing a game of cards at the table. "Hey, How was your classes?" he said flipping his pink hair dramatically. "Good Mar Mar!" Demyx said smiling. "Demyx! I need you to solve something for me, Luxord is calling me a liar I need you to prove to him I am not lying!" Xigbar said waving Demyx over. Zexion looked curiously at the four at the table Larxene looked bored but the rest looked interested so he got up to see what is so interesting. Which left an awkward silence since it was only Axel and Marluxia on the grass.

"So Axel.." Marluxia said in a subjunctive voice as he started to rub axel arm. Axel watched him and wonders what he was doing. "What?" he asked as he put his hand on Marluxia's and pushed it off his shoulder. "Nothing but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a D-A-T-E with M-E. Marluxia said spelling out the words as he did hand signals to them. The red head looked away and saw from a distance the blonde that was in his health class in the parking lot alone. "I forgot my lunch I need to go buy one.." the red head said standing up quickly to get away from Marluxia. "Hurry back?" he question looking at the sacked lunch that Axel left where he was sitting.

The red head made it to the parking lot in a fast sprint the blonde was sitting in a 1980 blue mustang. " Hey.." he said looking at the blonde. Roxas looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?" he said back to him to see what he wanted. "I am sorry about getting you in trouble.. " The blondes blue eyes flickered on him. "Yeah you should be, not exactly the best thing to tell my parents I mean doesn't sound weird." Roxas paused and tone his voice in a louder and deeper voice to imitate his father. "SO HOW DID YOU GET DETENTION." Roxas paused then said in his normal voice but a little more cheerful "Oh some pervert was watching me in class." Roxas started to laugh, all axel could do is a shy laugh since his face was as red as his hair form embarrassment. "So this is the loser who got you in trouble.." a loud voice said from behind Axel.


	3. Detention Chapter 3

AN: Hey every one thanks for reviewing my story it means a lot to me :Dif you want to add a certain couple, just put it in the review and I will gladly try to put them in :Doh yeah I will try to write a chapter every single day but the more reviews I get the faster I will get more chapters on fan fiction :D *just some info* xD

Anyways I hope you like my story

Sorry for any spell or grammar mistakes my computer does not catch them.

Chapter IIIDetention StartsThe red head knew that voice sounded familiar. Please do not be who I think you are Axel though as he turned around slowly to come face to face with cloud strife. The last person Axel wanted to bump into" were you trying to steal my car low life?" cloud said as he approached Axel. The red head was speechless he backed up to the blue mustang then realized how pathetic he was being he pulled on a smirk and shoved his hands into his jean pockets" Nah! why would I take your car?" he said turning around to admire the car. He paused then chuckled "So you repainted it yourself, since this is not the original code of paint." The red head said walking away from the car and past cloud. "You did such a bad touch up on it I would never bother stealing a ruined classic." He said smugly as he walked away from the mad looking cloud " I'll see you at detention Roxas" he said not turning around luckily cloud didn't have his buddies with him then he would not of gotten out of that encounter alive because cloud has the muscle but nothing in his head completely brainless. Axel walked back to the usual spot everyone was gathered around the stone table. "Did you get another lunch?" Marly said waving axel paper bag lunch he left on the grass when he got up. "What do you mean? I ate my lunch on the way back over here from the lunch room." Axel lied , he defiantly didn't want to tell the schools most gossiper about his crush. "Then who is this!" Marluxia said waving the bag in front of Axel's face. "It's mine." Zexion said getting up from the table and walking over to Marluxia to grab the lunch. Marluxia handed it over disappointed he didn't get the gossip he wanted; the pink hair Marly bounced his way back to the table with everyone else. Zexion sat down by Axel "Thanks." The red head said grabbing the bag from Zexion."What where you really doing?" he asked looking at him with his light gray eyes. " I will tell you after my detention after school." Axel responded looking down he didn't know how to tell his friends about his crush on a prep. He knew he could trust Zexion to have a open mind to it, but Demyx really hates all the preps at the school, actually everyone in the gang hates them. It is not like Axel and Roxas were getting married in fact he knew nothing about him maybe it would be best to only tell Zexion until he knows for sure if he wanted Roxas badly enough to even attempt to date him but he will find found at the later day went by so slowly Axel watched the clock not even wanting to blink Go clock go! He said to himself in gym class. He was supposed to be playing dodge ball with the gang he had, Marluxia, Xigbar on his team on the other side was Luxord, Larxene and Demyx, Zexion didn't really care if he failed gym so he was on the side lines reading a book A dodge ball hit Axel full on in the face. "Hey Axel stop daydreaming at least attempt to win, so we can say it was a even match" Demyx yelled across the court. Axel walked out of the square and sat down. He didn't even listen to Demyx all he wanted was school to be out so he could speak to the mysterious was his final class after a whole hour of telling a clock to hurry it finally rang the bell Axel had been waiting for. He quickly ran to the boy locker room to change out of his P.E clothes and into his normal clothes. "Why are in a hurry little dude!" Xigbar said throwing a towel over his shoulder. "I can not be late for detention Vexen will kill me." Axel lied I need to stop lying to my friends he said thinking about how many times he lied today. After slipping on his converse he ran out the locker room with out talking to any of his friends and ran straight to the science looked up from his paper work on his desk. "Well Mr. Axel, we just have to wait for Mr. Strife to show up then we can start the detention." He said plainly as he continued his paperwork. Roxas walked in the room slowly, Axel felt his stomach do a flip flop. "Ah well you made it, for detention I will be having you gently putting these" he pointed to a bowl on his desk. "Into a preserving container quickly." He said getting up and putting what ever was in the bowl onto the lab table and putting several Jars that had a yellow liquid inside of them. "There are exactly eight of them, if you destroy any of my stuff you will have a week worth of detention now start, I have to go talk to a certain student before he desires to leave the school campus so I am going to hope you won't do any thing stupid while I am gone." He said as he walked past Roxas and axel and open the door. He was gone. " I wonder what that kid did to deserve Vexen coming after him." Axel said trying to make conversation. All Roxas did was nod and walk over to the prepared lab table. Axel followed him, The red head kind of didn't want to know what was in the bowl, he knew it was going to be slimy or something because Vexen left gloves on the side of the bowl. The blonde picked up the cover off of the bowl. Axel had just felt like he just died. Human hearts were in that bowl they still had blood on them. "That's it, I knew my brother was not lying when he said Vexen was crazy." Axel said again attempt to start a conversation. "Well, lets just put them in there jars so I can leave." The blonde said pulling on a pair of gloves. Axel sighed and pulled on a pair of gloves as well, Axel was the first to grab a heart it was so gross feeling, squashy slimming where the most use full word while holding a heart. Axel slowly dropped the heart into the yellow liquid in a jar and closed it up. So. What are you.." axel stopped in mid-sentence because Roxas was looking at him like he was about to talk to. "What? Did you say something.." axel asked looking at him. "Why did you say those kind of things to my brother?" the red head tilted his head sideways. "Your brother?" the blonde sighed as he went back to putting the heart in the liquid. "You know Cloud.." he said closing a lid to a jar. " You two are brothers!" axel felt a knife to his heart hearing that Cloud his worst enemy was the brother of this perfection was unbelievable. "Yeah. Its kind of noticeable I mean I look a lot like him." He said his blue eyes now closing slightly. "I thought that was a prep look I mean, if you didn't say that I would of never guess." Axel said jokily since he did think he looked a lot like cloud but just smaller. "Well thanks I hate being compared to my brother." He said closing the lid to the second heart he put in a jar. "Why not he is Mr. popular of the school.." he said quoting the popular part with two of his gloved fingers. "Yeah that's him I am different from him, I do not like bulling people, I am not very strong.." Roxas voiced trail of with a sigh. "I just want to be realized for something greater then just being Clouds brother." He said playing around with his gloves. "Well, I never though you were like your brother I knew something about you was dissent and good hearted." Axel thought that was the wrong wording his he was holding a heart at the moment. "Really?" the blonde said as his eyes looked up at the red head. "Really really." He said smiling "Hey do you want to maybe hang out after this?" he said gesturing the "this" by plopping his forth heart into a jar. The blonde blushed slightly "Maybe." He replied very pink in the face. Vexen walked in the class room grabbing Xigbar by the ear I knew I saw you earlier how dare you skip my class" Axel at once put his hand to his mouth to stop a fit of laughter to come out which was a bad idea since he was just holding a heart with that hand realizing that he got all wide eyed and ran over to the sink and stick his face in it letting the cold water hit the part where he put his heart effected hand on. Roxas was smarter but he let his giggle fit out as he watched axel crazy movement to get the sink. "What did you eat something Spicy Mr. Axel?" Vexen asked still grabbing onto Xigbar ear "Something like that Professor Vexen." He said pulling his head out of the sink. "Are you done with what I told you to do?" he said throwing Xigbar down on a chair in front of his desk. "Yes sir." Roxas said placing all eight jars in a row. " Great, now that you learn what you have to deal with in detention you will never daze off in class Mr. Axel, go ahead and leave you have completed your detention. Vexen said waving his arms to the door as he sat down at his desk facing the confused looking Xigbar. The blonde and the red head quickly left the room, "So did you think about your answer for a date? Axel asked again.


	4. Chapter 4 The Romeo And Romeo

AN: I am so sorry for putting the story in long paragraphs, I don't know I why I read like that but I do from now on I will put every thing spaced ^_^ sorry about that.

Thanks for the reviews ^_^ everyone that reviews is really awesome :D

Anyway back to the main point of clicking on this story. Oh by the way if I spacing the story is going to be a bit starter then usual I have major occ I can't stand really long chapters but I will try to put more info in just one chapter.

Chapter four

Romeo and Romeo of Hallow Baston?

The red head stared at the blonde, the moment suspense was killing Axel.

Was he going to get shot down or was he actually going to go on a date with Roxas. The

blonde just stared at him blankly. "You seem like a great guy but.." Roxas said lowering

his head. "It just wouldn't work." He said still not looking up at him. "Why?" Axel said

filling disappointed. "Think about it, I live in upper side Hollow Baston and you probably

live in a low income apartment in the scum part of this town." Roxas said sounding like

he was choking on the words. Then the red head realized that it was not a problem with

his speech , he was crying about it. Axel felt kind of guilty he only met the boy just today

and he just tried to fling himself into his life not even knowing what he liked, what kind

of person he was or even the most important fact was he even attracted to the same sex.

Axel put his hands on the blonde's shoulders, which caused him to look up. His blue eyes

filled with liquid. Roxas pulled forward into Axel's arms and wrapped his arms around

his torso. "Roxas…" was all axel could say, he was confused on what to do in this

situation all he did was ask the boy out he wasn't expecting a tear full embrace. "Axel.

Do you have a car..? he asked holding back his tears. "No, I no need of one my house is

walking distance from here." He said looking down at Roxas. The blonde pulled back

slightly enough to look up at Axel. "If we have a date, can we go to your house for it?" he

asked sniffling after words. The red head looked at him confused sure he didn't know

very much about dating but he never heard of a date being at some ones house. "Yeah

that's fine but my house it not the greatest dating place.." Axel said shrugging slightly.

"That's fine meet me in front of the school on tomorrow after school, wait until every one

is gone before going in front of the school." The blonde said pulling away from the red

head and starts walking of quickly. The red head was confused as ever, so he was going

on a date right? But why did he start crying when I asked him? And why does he want it

so secretive? Axel sighed this is defiantly going to be a complex relationship axel thought

as he started to make his way to the cross walk so he can start walking home. Which

reminded him didn't Reno say he was going to be home an hour after Axel school got

out? Axel heart began to panic he started to run down the street not caring if he was

crashing into people that were on the side walks. The red head stopped at the house door.

Please do not be home! Axel hopped as he cracked the door open slightly. Reno was

sitting in a chair in the living room with a newspaper opened. "Eh Hello.." Axel said

slipping through the front door. At once the newspaper dropped to the floor and Reno

jumped up and went to where axel was. He grabbed onto Axel neck pulling him into a

deathly hug. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he shouted at Axel. "Vexen made me stay

after class." Axel said trying to break free from his brother's grip. "What did you do this

time? Reno said letting go of him and looking him seriously in his green eyes. " I fell

asleep in his class." Axel lied for the millionths time today. "phht! Told you to go to sleep

early." Reno replied as he walked away from the red head and back to his newspaper.

Axel walked past Reno and his newspaper and went to his room. He ran across his room

and sprang onto his bed feeling the automatic comfort of his room. How can this day get

any better, he met someone as dreamy as the stars and he didn't even get in trouble for

being home late. Axel sighed heavily, dazing up at his ceiling imagining what his date

with Roxas will be like.


	5. Chapter 5I'm in heaven when you kiss me

AN I am so sorry I suck at doing paragraph I have major occ problems because when things are two spaced it bugs me to death so I am sorry that my story is not in the best format ever  and also I usually write a chapter each day I failed yesterday because I was spending time with my parents by watching a movie xD so I am adding more in this chapter this is a really long chapter.

Thanks for the people that reviewed ^^ it makes me very happy :D

Oh another two things, I will have major Organization references if you notice them write it in the review xD

I am also putting songs name as the title of chapter starting now ^-^ because I am cool like that

Thanks

Chapter Five

I'm in heaven when you kiss me-

The red head paced around his room the rest of afternoon, he had to come up with the

perfect date idea like what to do, what to eat and most importantly what conversations

should he bring up. "Axel! It's time for diner!" Reno yelled on the other side of the door.

Axel would of stayed in his room trying to think of ways to make his date perfect but his

stomach let out a loud gurgling sound. He sighed heavily as he opened his room door and

walked over to the kitchen table. "So you decided to come out? I thought you died in

there." Reno said putting down a plate of noodles in front of him, Reno only made simple

meals he wasn't much of a cook. The red head nodded while he grabbed a spoon full of

noodles. "Now, I have to go to work tomorrow at Six AM and I will not be back until

Nine PM so please come back home as soon as school is over and do not make a mess!"

Reno said slurping his noodles. The red head felt happy because that means he will be

alone with Roxas tomorrow no annoying older brother watching his every move. "Okay."

Axel said while dazing off picturing what he and Roxas should do. "Hey Reno, when you

invite your date over what do you usual do." Axel asked. "Why?" Reno said as he

grabbed Axel empty food dish. "You know just making metal notes for when I get a

date." The red head lied staring up at his brother. "Well, we watch a movie and eat dinner

and that is all I am going to tell you, I will tell you the rest when you are older believe me

I do not want to be a uncle yet." He said shaking his head while washing his and Axel's

plate in the sink. Axel face went bright pink, he never did tell Reno that he was a

Bisexual because if he did know axel could tell he would never allow his friends to come

over because he would think axel was dating one of them. The only people that knew was

Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia but Marly was a accident because axel was talking to

Demyx and Zexion while they were heading home and it so happen that Marly was

behind him when he blurted it out. The red head quickly got out of his chair to go to his

bedroom he wanted to get a good night sleep so the night will go faster so he could see

Roxas. "G'Night Reno!" axel yelled behind his shoulder. "Night?" Reno said surprised since his brother never went to bed this early.

The next morning everything was like the day before but this time Reno was gone

before Axel was up. "Come on go faster!!!" he said shaking his alarm clock. He

was awake earlier then ever. It was only "6:13" in the morning. The red head was

already dressed and ready for school he did not go to sleep last night he was to

exited about today to even drift of to sleep last night. He was still sitting on his

bed waiting for the clock to magically go faster but it didn't " Might as well go

get a coffee." The red head said dragging himself out of bedroom. He walked over

to the counter and opened a tin can. The tin can had about six hundred dollars in

it; it was for Axel to use when Reno had to stay at work. This was developed over

a long period of time, axel thought it was better to save all the money then to use

it all at once just in case something comes up. He picked up a five-dollar bill.

Axel walked out of the houses door; he felt the cold morning hair rush down his

back. Axel was wearing a very light black t-shirt with a pair of red skinny jeans.

He could feel his arms' starting to get goose bumps luckily the coffee shop wasn't

that far away from his house. "Axel!" someone yelled from an apartment window.

The red head jumped slight the mornings were really quite in the mornings he was

not ready for someone to be yelling at him this early. His green eyes scanned the

apartment building. It was Demyx waving his arms at him; Axel did not want to

wake up the whole city so he just waved at Demyx. The mullet teenager yelled

"Wait I will be down in a second!" he obviously didn't care that everyone was

probably sleeping at this time. After a couple minutes Demyx came running out

of the apartment. "Hey Axe!" his said walking over to him. "Hey Demyx you up

bright and early." He commented since he would never imagine Demyx to be a

morning person. " I can say the same to you, What are you doing up this early?"

he asked rubbing his bare arms together, him and Axel both made a poor chose of

wearing short sleeve shirts this early in the morning." I couldn't go back to sleep

so just decided to start the day." He said putting his hands in his pockets in

attempt to keep warm. " I was on my way to the coffee shop, so if you want to we

could go there and keep warm." Axel said rocking his body back and forth. "Yeah

that sounds great I was going to do that anyways I even invited Zexion, I told him

to meet me at the coffee shop. So lets go." The blonde head said while starting to

walk down the sidewalk. After about four blocks they were at the coffee shop.

Axel and Demyx slipped inside, Zexion was not here yet so they sat at a booth

near the door so Zexion could notice them.

"Hey guys! I never see you here this early," The waitress said smiling. "Hey

Yuffie it's been a while." Demyx said smiling at the waiter, She was wearing a

blue apron that tied around her thin waist, she had shorter hair then she had when

she hung around with them in middle school. " Yeah I havn't seen you two since

middle school" she said smiling. "How is your high school going?" Yuffie said as

she sat down by Demyx. "Great, How about yours?" The red head said looking at

how short she was now compared to how tall Axel was. " A real bore, there is

nothing to do and Destiny High, I will always miss hanging out with you guys."

She said smiling. "YUFFIE YOU ARE ON THE CLOCK!" Someone yelled that

was behind the counter. "Well I have to go but you guys should come visit here

more often so we can catch up." She said as she left the table and went behind the

counter. "Is it me or did she shrink?" Axel said laughing. "I know it's strange

being taller then her I mean she was always towering over us when we were in

middle school." Demyx said. A short boy walked into the Café. "Hey guys."

Zexion said as he sat down where yuffie had been sitting. "Hey zexy" Demyx said

smiling. "Axel, you still need to tell us what happened to you at lunch yesterday."

Zexion said straight to the point. OH!" Demyx exclaimed. "I almost forgot about

that Zexion told me that you were going to tell him what you were doing at

lunch." Demyx said. Axel at once rolled his eyes at Zexion, he gave a small shrug

"What I am a bad liar." He said smiling at axel. The red head sighed as he began

his story. "Well you know the kid that I got in trouble in health?" He asked

looking at the two of them, they both nodded in response. "Well I saw him in the

parking lot and well I wanted to apologized for getting him in trouble. I went over

there and told him I was sorry and he was very cool about it. He was not bothered

about it in the slightest. Then cloud showed up and bad mouthed me and of course

I badmouthed him back. That's pretty much it." Axel said waving his arm at the

waitress. Yuffie came back over "Okay what do you guys want to drink?"

Demyx and Zexion where staring at Axel wildly but they both said coffee as so

did Axel. After Yuffie came back with their coffee she left to go attend another

table. The red head took a long sip of his hot coffee; the others were just staring at

him. "What made you want to apologize to a prep?" Demyx finally asked. "I

wanted to show that I am not a sleazy as everyone thinks." Axel lied he did not

want to tell them that he had a crush on him it would only make things worse.

Zexion cocked his head at Axel then looked over at Demyx. "Hey Demyx I didn't

have breakfast do you want to split a plate of waffles or something?" Zexion said

changing the subject. Demyx at once stopped thinking about Axel situation and

started to talk to Zexion about what food they should get. Axel laughed as he just

starting to daze off, he imagined Roxas walking into the diner and sitting down at

a table far away from his. Wait, axel thought why would he dream of Roxas

walking away from him. That had to be real wasn't it? Axel got up and mumbled

to the others " I am going to the restroom" he walked over to the table he thought

he dreamed Roxas go to. He was wrong; sitting there with a menu opened was no

other then Roxas. The red head sat across from him. "Well well someone I would

never picture coming here." Axel said smugly. The blonde put down the menu

and eyes widened. "Axel? I-I-I" Roxas was speechless he must have been day

dreaming to because he put his hands to his eyes and rubbed them a couple times.

"Hey Axel." He said looking at the red head. "Since have you came here?" he

asked looking at the blonde. "Well, I been coming to this place a lot because it is

the only place I can worry about running into my brother or his friends." He said

sighing as he picked up his menu again. "What's wrong with hanging out with her

brother?" Axel asked thinking it must not be that bad since he had a pretty descent

relationship with Reno. "Well, that's a little personal." His blue eyes looked over

the menu, watching Axel. "Oh, okay" the red head said a little disappointed he

wanted to know everything he could about him. Roxas went back to his menu

while a idea struck Axel, he could not wait any longer. "Hey Roxas, do you want

to go to my house, I live right down the street." Axel said gesturing his hands in

the direction of his house. The blonde dropped his menu, "W-What-?" he asked in

a unsure tone. The red head repeated himself

"Would you like to hang out at my house?" he said again. "Weren't we going to

hang out after school?" he said looking at him shakily. "Why wait?" the red head

said smirking slightly. Roxas looked at him unsure, "But school is going to start

soon.." he said looking down at his watch. "So?" axel said, he didn't really care if

he skipped school. "S-Sure" Roxas replied still shaking slightly. "Okay go out

side and I will meet you there." Axel said getting up from the seat. Axel could

feel a emotion of happiness, he will getting a whole day to spend with Roxas. The

red head walked up to his two friends. "Hey guys, I am not feeling so well." Axel

said making his voice sound weaker. "Why? What's wrong?" Demyx asked. "I

haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately my body is really week so I am going to

head home catch you guys later." Axel said, Zexion face cocked side ways in a

confused look but he didn't want to explain. Axel walked out of the diner Roxas

already standing on the sidewalk looking slightly frightened. "Roxas?" he said

coming up slowly behind him. The blonde nodded, axel gestured to start heading

down the street. The walk to his house was really silent Axel felt a stab of guilt as

he watched Roxas shake all the way down the street. Was he scarred? Was he

nervous? Axel could not figure out what was wrong with the blonde. "This is my

house, probably not as nice as yours but its livable." Axel said pointing at a

slightly ruined house. Roxas nodded as he followed the red head to the door, Axel

opened it and pushed it open and let the blonde in first. Roxas started to observe the surroundings of the low-income house. "Well make yourself at home do you want anything to drink?" axel asked as he started to walk into the living room. Roxas shook his head no. "A-Axel.." he said still shakily. Axel turned to Roxas; he was sitting on the couch patting the cushion right by him. The red head took his gester and sat down. "Now listen to me, this is hard for me to say so please do not make me say it again. The reason why I am scared of my brother is because I was born into a family who only cared about proper breeding and how much money they make but my mother was forced to marry my father because her parents forced her because of how wealthy my fathers family is. She was already in love; she was in love with a flower shop clerk. She had plans to marry him but her parent's woudn't allow it. The only people she was aloud to be with were Rich, snotty, well breed and greedy. In fact they didn't even marry for love, they didn't believe in it. So she married the arrange marriage. She only did it to stay with her family even how cruel they were to her. She couldn't stand being alone. So she had an affair with the flower man clerk and thus I was created." Roxas said putting his hands over his face. Axel looked dumb sructed all he heard was affair rich people. "What does that have to do with your brother?" axel said looking at him. Roxas started to cry "Everything we may share the same mother but we both have different father he came from the rich side I came from the flower man clerk. He hates everything that has to do with me. Him and my step-father." Roxas said sobbing into his hands. Axel scooted closer to the blonde and placed a comforting hand around his bend over shoulders. "What happened to your mother?" the red head said rubbing his hand up and down the blondes back. "I don't know when I was little about seven or eight she just disappeared I asked my step father about it but he just said simply gone." Axel started to cry, he felt really bad for asking about his relationship with his brother. "Roxas I am sorry I just feel so horrible for asking you all these questions." Axel said lowering his head. Roxas pulled his face out of his hands. "Well, I wouldn't of told a person if they just asked I just feel like I can trust you, something about you is so unexplainable." He said started to rub his arm nervously. "What do you mean?" axel said feeling the butterfly sensation again. " I know it's crazy but I think I love you.." Roxas said putting his face into his hands again. "I know we don't even know each other just I have a feeling that I met you before like we had this destiny to be together." Roxas said talking through his hands. Axel heard everything that he has been thinking come out of the blondes' mouth. The red head couldn't stand It anymore he put his hand to the blonde's chin and lifted it up to face him. "I love you.." he said pulling Roxas into a lip locking kiss. Roxas pulled away kind of confused looking.


	6. Chapter6Why do fools fall in love?

AN: Okay if you notice how much better this chapter is,

It is because I have a editor now!

UnratedCrimsonBlood is my editor :D  
Thanks so much!

I didn't realize how much I was failing until I read the edited verson

So sorry to people who read my last chapters that were pretty horrible V_V  
anyways enjoy

Why do fools fall in love?  
Chapter Six

The canary-yellow haired Strife stared in disbelief of the red-head standing before him. Axel felt dense for letting his feelings take over. He wanted to go slow, but it was his feelings that were making everything impossible for him.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I don't know what has come over me, its just you're so cute." Axel said slyly, his face flushing as he spoke. Roxas place his hands on his lips, tracing his lips that were kissed by the devious red-head and his 'wild' ways. Roxas stared in confusion at the lanky male his brother despised. He couldn't have seen harmful; his kiss was gentle and compassionate and opening up to him made him feel...like no other emotion he has felt with anyone.  
Axel felt quiet peculiar about what he has done and got up from the now-comfortable couch, walking away from the smaller teen, going inside of the small kitchen, however, the innocent blonde teen was still in view. Axel grumbled under his breath, forgetting the kitchen was connected with the living room and that Roxas noticed Axel was staring hard at him, with those glistening emerald green eyes jaded with misconception and wist, knowing he had made the younger feel uncomfortable in his own skin, sneaking up on him and kissing him without any warning. He felt terrible and knew he wanted to make it up to Roxas. Axel stayed in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess he left prior to skipping school. Without warning or any words spoken, he suddenly felt warmth go around his waist, feeling someone snuggle against his lanky back. Axel was confused, but turned around, seeing Roxas and his arms wrapped around his waist, with his eyes closed and his head leaning on his back. He felt pleased and astonished that the boy who opened up to him was actually giving him a hug. Roxas stood on his tippytoes and glimpsed into Axel's emerald eyes, mesmerizing the beauty of the emotions pouring out of the pair of eyes staring back at him. Axel smiled jubilantly. Though the younger teen's height didn't matter to him, finding him adorable as it is.

The feeling of warmth didn't last long. Axel leaned in closer to Roxas's face and kissed him. Roxas didn't know what was going on, kissing him back, but broke the kiss, feeling Axel's hot breathing lacing his cold sweat dampening his shoulders. Roxas pulled Axel's lanky body close to his petite body, shoving him to the couch and snuggled close to him, settling his head on his firm torso. Axel didn't want their personal time alone to conclude on a fast note, but Roxas seemed to be antsy about something, removing his head from his torso and glancing amicably at the gorgeous red-head laying down with him.

Roxas stared at him with thos mesmerizing oceanic eyes, making him think of the beautiful shoreline he use to go to with his family before tragedy struck in his life. "You are such a fool...Axel.." Roxas stated solemnly, smiling faintly while Axel wrapped his long arms around the boy's shoulders. "What do you mean by 'I'm a fool', Roxas, deary?" Axel challenged playfully, pressing his lips against his as he dared him. Roxas couldn't resist, resting his hands on his hips and laid on his head on his torso again. "You made me do the same thing as my mother did when i was her age." Axel's lips played a jubilant smile, scooting upwards to face Roxas. "And what would that be?" Roxas blushed. He couldn't believe he was about to tell him his secret, but anything goes, right? "Falling in love with someone, just like you, Axel." Axel pulled Roxas to his chest, letting the blonde listen to his heart beating to the sound of Roxas's breathing.

Zexion's Point of view:

"I wonder why Axel thought it was okay to skip school without us! I mean we are his friends, right?" Demyx whined, taking a bite out of his sandwich and glanced over me, being preoccupied with other things and not with his talks. I looked over at Demyx and sighed once more. I wish I had the answer for him, but it wasn't that hard to guess what he was doing or where he was at. Axel skipped to be by himself and not stress about school. I could have taken another guess, but that was the only thing he could have possibly done, but I did notice Roxas was out as well. Strange. Ever since freshmen year, he's been here 95% of the time and to see him out without an apparent reason was quiet...odd. Demyx blinked at me and continued to eat, sliding over some food, but I quickly rejected it. School lunched are nasty and I wasn't in the mood to eat anyways.

Demyx was giving me the puppy dog eyes as we went toward my P.E. class, begging and pleading to go to Axel's house after school. How could I refuse? He got me tangled in another emotion of his. It wasn't bad enough that I have been in love in him for a while and he hasn't noticed, but to get wrapped up in his concerns, I was heading for an early funeral.

But, I remembered what happened yesterday in P.E. and the band practices suck, so I wanted to get an excuse to leave and maybe go to check on axel. he got into loads of trouble when no supervision was present, but that's what earned me the title of 'mother hen'. "Demyx, I'm going to get an energy drink from the conveienant store across the street. Can you keep a close eye out for someone, so I won't be caught?" Demyx nodded, as I walked across the street to the convienant store. I was infact lying to Demyx, but I didn't want him to get into trouble as well. I do like Demyx, there is nothing wrong with the loveable mullet-haired teen, its just...I like him, a lot!

Zexion paid for his purchase and strolled closer and closer to Axel's house. He hesitantly ambled to the front door and slid the door open, knowing Axel would scold him if he knocked on the door. Since the Organization knew them for so long, they didn't have to knock, but it was moments like this where Zexion had the urge to knock on the door, as if something was happening. I slid the door open and my gut feeling was heavy. There, I saw Axel and Roxas, lip locking in a fevering manner, as if they haven't gotten enough of each other's taste. I went to leave, stepping backwards, but the ledges of the flooring creaked and Axel's head turned, seeing me there with a flushed face. Roxas's jaw dropped as he let go of Axel. He didn't want me to say anything.


	7. Chapter 7 : but It's better if you do

AN: Okay, I know this is very late, I am so sorry V_V, but with this chapter out the way I promise I will keep on updating as fast as I can. Sorry this is not edited like last chapter ^^; I did not want to bother my editor, she might be busy writing her very great stories so please forgive my mistakes I been trying to fix them the best I can. Also thanks to anyone that reviewed it means a lot to me. ^^ As I said before the more reviews I get the faster I go since I know people are actually reading my crappy story xD Thanks.

But It's Better if You Do.

Chapter 7

_The blue haired boy ran through his door, slamming the door behind him. He _

Couldn't believe what he just saw. Could he of been dreaming or seeing a hallucination. No it couldn't be. He saw both of them eloping in a forbidden romance. What should he do? Will he tell the gang? Or will he keep it a secret, holding it to himself not mentioning it to anyone while it eats away at his mind. Zexion let out a long sigh, feeling a small amount of water down his face. Why did he have to witness Axel and Roxas together? This was not right. He shouldn't have even bothered to check on Axel, he should of minded his own business what is he going to tell the gang, what was he going to tell Demyx! His mind was spinning with answers to his situation but which one could he choose he did not want to be a horrible friend to Axel but he did not want to lie to the one person he can really talk to. His warm tears reached his dry pale lips. He could not help crying. He was usually the first to figure out a solution to a problem but this one time he felt stumped and confused, ether way he came up with a solution they always had a bad side effect. A sudden shout came through his door making his room shake. This was the worst time in the world for Zexion's parents to be home he already was in a bad mood as it is. They constant yelling at each other could drive anyone insane. Zexion pulled his radio over to him and pushed the ON button. The sweet sound of a boy band came out surrounding the room with sweet lyrics of the Beetles. It drowned out Zexion's parents shouting. "Go away, go away.." Zexion mumbled sitting down on his floor putting his stereo in front of him and pulling his feet into a fetal position. He started to rock back and forth mumbling between sobs "Go away, go away," Zexion saw a flash of a razor that was hidden under his bed. He grabbed for it, turning it around watching the light hit the blade making it shine. He closed his eyes and held the blade to his wrist making a first cut upwards. The rush of wanted pain came rushing from his now bleeding arm. Zexion. " I deserve this nothing I do is going to be right I must not…live" he said letting out a shuttered breath, he felt week, he could feel his body falling side ways the razor dropped with a clash. Everything was blurry, and out of focused a sudden blurred yellow blur came running up to him. "Zexion!" it screamed then everything went black.

The sound of a phone started to ring through the living room of Axel's house. The red head reached over at once to pick up his phone off the coffee table in front of the couch. "Hello?' Axel said speaking into the silver cell phone.

"Axel!, I- help- I- need help!" A frantic Demyx voice came through the other side of the phone. Roxas looked up from his hands which where covering his face.  
"Demy! Slow down what's wrong?" Axel said trying to get Demyx to settle down.

" It's Zexion, he started again.." Demyx said axel could tell he was in a panic, he could tell what Demyx meant by he started again.  
" Where should we meet?" Axel said at once knowing where he needed to be.  
"I just got him from his house, I am at the lot." Demyx said sounding worried and starting to sob.

" I'll be there soon." The red head hang up the cell phone and shoving it deep within in jean pocket.

The blond was look at him with a sadden expression, Axel looked back at him.  
"Roxas, I know you don't want me to do this but I need to go." Roxas pouted and nodded his head patently. " I need to help a friend, and maybe talk to him about what he saw today." Roxas was shaking, "Axel, we need to get out of here, and move far away. If he does tell anyone what if it reaches my brother, I will be dead…" the blonde said his eyes filling up with tears. The red head felt a sudden stab of guilt he knew he shouldn't leave Roxas alone in this state but his friend that he knew longer was in a state where he needed him. " Roxas, come with me…" Axel gestured pointing at the door. "But-but what if he hates me or… he told someone already.." Roxas said panicking. "I know him, Roxas, he would never do that to me.." he said unsure of himself, he knew that Zexion was a good friend but would he really keep something from the others. "I-if you say so.." the blonde said timidly as he stood up slowly from the couch. Axel grabbed Roxas hand supportively so he could calm. A sigh of relief came out of Roxas's mouth when he squeezed Axel's pale hand. They made there way out of the house down the street in a quick motion Axel wanted to get to his friend in need as fast as he could. The lot was a place where the gang usually hung around just talking about cars or other interesting things going on with them. It was a trashy lot with a lot of abandon furniture but it was like a second home to everyone in the gang. They even made a little shelter with a twin size bed and a very poor working Television so if anyone needed to get away from home or wanted to crash some where close they could just go the lot and sleep on the perfectly sheltered bed. No one really told Zexion but the whole idea of the bed was for Zexion in particular so he could get away from his parents or something that was bothering him. A quite sanctuary where he could read one of his over sized books in piece and quite. Other then that the lot only had trashed looking cars and many unsuitable furniture. Axel looked around and noticed Demyx leaning over the bed; axel ran over to him in panic. Roxas did not want to be noticed so he strayed in the back round by a near by trashed car. Axel looked at the bed a small curled up Zexion laid with his hands wrapped poorly with a over amount of tissue, probably Demyx handy work. The site of Zexion made a sudden twist in Axel's stomach. "Has he waken up yet..? The red head spoke softly leaning over Zexion to pull the light blue strands of hair out of his small fragile face. Demyx jumped not realizing Axel was even there until he spoke. "Kind of, he mumbled things like, No one needs to know and No one is going to know except me." Demyx said raising his eyebrow at him. Axel let out a slight gulp knowing what he was talking about. Demyx opened his mouth but stopped when he saw Zexion's face turn into a smirk. "He must be sleeping because he keeps on making strange facial expressions.." Demyx mentions as he rubbed Zexion's face. "At least I got to his house before he went to far, I heard his parents yelling so I snuck into his window and there I saw him looking as white as a ghost with a large amount of blood all over his arm." Demyx said whipping a tear from his eye. Axel looked at him with a sadden expression, what would happen if he took Roxas offer and ran away from here, what would happen to Zexion and Demyx? Would they be better off with out him? Or would they have trouble going along with their life. Axel knew the gang was strong together if they lost one member who knows what would happen. Axel knew that would be a good option to leave all his trouble behind and move away with Roxas but he could never survive with the company of his best friends, even if he did not get along with some of the members he would miss Marluxia's pathetic attempts to flirt, Luxord insane gambling problem, Larxene snobby attitude and unwanted comments and Xigbar funny jokes about the most random things. Everything so little about his friends he would miss forever. Even worst he would miss his brother Reno, never getting to hear his lectures about school, never sees his smile. Never get to his smile. His brother smile was exactly likes his mothers if he never saw Reno smile would he never remember his mothers? Would he give up all the people in his life for a person he just met, the person who was perfection in everyway. The way he laughed, the way he cried, and the way he kissed. Would he give that up? Axel felt a tear go from his eyes and dripped on the sleeping Zexion, dripping slowly a crossed his smirking face. Zexion opened his pale gray eyes with the feel of water on his face. "A-Axel?"


	8. Chapter 8 : What's This?

AN: I am so sorry for not updating! I been writing chapters I swear! Just my computer has been acting up and sometimes doesn't let me upload things on fan fiction but I can upload things on my Deviant Art. So if you want to read it faster I would recommend to read it from my DA since my computer likes that site X) but I will still be posting the chapters here just it will take longer. :  
DA: .com/

Thanks and I am sorry again!

What's This?  
Chapter 8  
The small voice crackled as it repeated itself. "A-axel?" Zexion said looking up at Axel, squinting to get him in a clear vision. The red head shot a glance up at Demyx to make sure he heard his name being called and he was not just imaging it. Demyx face lit up as he saw Zexion blink a couple of times. "Zexy?" Demyx said in the quietest voice Axel ever heard him do. Zexion small face turned over to stare up slowly at demyx. "dem…I-" He didn't finish his sentence he broke mid of it to let out a small cough. Demyx leaned forward, picking up Zexion's petit body and sliding Zexion onto his lap. "Shh! please rest." Demyx said comforting as he started to stroke through Zexion's hair slowly. "N-no, L-L-Listen to me, y-you should of let me go.." he said trying with all his mite to clear his cloggy voice but failed. Demyx was a little hurt but he stayed in his worried expression. "Zexion, what are you talking about. No one could survive with out you, not me, not Axel, no one in the gang. So why do you think you are so worthless when your life means so much to everyone around you." Demyx said slowly and as softly as he could make his now angered voice. Zexion looked at him puzzled, like he was trying to process what he just said. "M-my P-arents." Zexion said stuttering every word. Demyx sighed a little closing his eyes for a brief moment, he opened them slowly looking into the pale face of Zexion. "Zexion, they will never understand how much pain they cause you, Me and the gang always tried our best to be a perfect role model or parent figure in your life, but since we are so immature and as young as you are, we struggled through every minute of knowing you, but seeing you smile, or laugh at our kind of pointless jokes could make even the most depress person smile." Demyx paused to see Zexion face look up a little, while his painfully red eyes started to poor out little bit of liquids. Demyx wiped the tears from his eyes while cupping his hands around his face. " We will love you always Zexion what ever you do or don't do, we could never love you less, but the love the gang feels for you is not the same as me.." Demyx said pausing letting out a deep breath. "I love you more then a friend, every minute since junior high I could never get the courage to talk to someone as great as you, every day I tried and failed to bring up the subject but this is it, Zexion, will you go out with me…" Demyx said closing his eyes waiting for the slightly surprised Zexion's responds. "Y-yes.." Zexion said clinging onto Demyx's torso with all his might. That one word changes the atmosphere for every one around them. Even as week Zexion was he was actually smiling, but something was missing. Axel looked over to see Roxas sitting down in the dirt sobbing slightly; he must have been listening to Demyx and Zexion's conversation.

Axel slipped out to leave the newly lovers cuddling each other, to go talk to his own special someone. "Roxas, are you okay?" he asked slowly as he plopped himself down right by the sulking blond. "I-can't believe I asked you to leave with me, I mean, you have so much here already why would you want to give it up for someone like me?" Axel sighed and placed his arm around Roxas rubbing his hands up and down his back to comfort him. " Roxas, I know I only known you for a couple days now, but I get where you are coming from, wanting to leave town and start a new life, believe me I thought about it many times, but leaving everything behind would be one of my greatest challenges." Axel said ending in a great sigh. Roxas looked down at his feet, baring them between the dirt and sticks, not saying a word in responds. Axel just looked at him, wanting to tell him that it would be all right but he was unsure himself how things were going, nothing seems it would be all right." Axel? Who are you sitting by?" Demyx yelled snapping out of his romantic trance.  
The red head eyed his lover wanting him to respond, so he knew what to do but he didn't he just focused on the dirt surrounding his shoes. He sighed and whispered quietly so Demyx would not hear. "Roxas I know you are mad at me for choosing my life here but I want you to be in life so, please come meet my friends I will make them promise not to tell anyone else.." he said pulling Roxas's face in his direction. Roxas did not make eye contact with him, but he nodded. Which was a good enough answer for Axel. He picked up Roxas; standing him up on his feet so he could walk over to Zexion and Demyx. "Guys, this is Roxas, Roxas this is my best friends Zexion and Demyx." Axel said hand gesturing who is who. Roxas made a small wave, and Zexion looked up slowly and turned bright red. Demyx on the other hand just smiled and said. "Hey, so this is Roxas, I never knew you would make friends with Axel of all people." Axel playfully smacked him on the top of his head. Demyx laughed and put his hand to the spot where axel hit. Zexion looked up at axel slowly still a bright pink, then he looked down at Roxas, then at Demyx like he was trying to place apiece together to a very difficult puzzle. Axel nervously change the subject, "Zexion are you feeling a little bit better. Now that you had something different in your life.." he said smirking at Demyx. Zexion nodded slowly and responds quietly and still crackly. "W-when I go to s-sleep- I-I am sure that I c-can regain my strength." He said letting out a small cough to try to clear his voice again. "Yeah, Zexion I am going to take you to my house and let you sleep" Demyx said, Zexion nodded slowly as Demyx lifted the smaller teen with no problem. " I will call you later Axel, to tell you how everything is going, it was nice meeting you Roxas bye.." Demyx said caring Zexion off into the sunset like most would picture a very romantic western movie ending. Roxas looked up at Axel, "What now?" Axel said slowly as he wrapped his long arms around the smaller teen. "I need to get home, I have a curfew, I will call you later Axel," he said leaning up wards to elope into a lip locking kiss. Axel returned the gester and kissed him. "Don't you want me to walk you home?" axel said as Roxas backed away from his ready to leave the lot. "No, I don't want to cause you any trouble." Roxas laughed nervously as he made his way out of the lot waving a small goodbye.

Later on that night:  
Axel laid on the couch day dreaming on how tomorrow is going to be, getting to spend time with his friends and his new close friend. Reno had just arrived at home he was busy in the kitchen making one of his coactions of left over foods. Axel felt everything was actually going good for once, he felt like he was walking on air, nothing could ruin this feeling. So he thought, The red head cell phone rang playing the soft tune of his song chose for his ring tone. He flipped it open with out looking at the incoming call number. "Hello?" he asked,  
a crackly voice came from the other side of it. "A-xel? I-C-an- never talk to you again, never call me or approach me, this is good bye." The person hung up the phone. Axel looked up at the phone unsure what to think about that, he looked at the recently call to actually see it was, it was a unknown number. But he knew Axel's name so it must have been someone he knew.


	9. AN: This is imortant

AN:

Okay this is not a chapter but this is important information,

I realized how horrible of a writer I really am so I will be not continuing writing any of my fan fictions to save myself embarrassment. I have been getting a lot of negative feed back so its quite obvious that I am not a good writer. So I will not be writing anymore chapters until further notice. I mean I might continue it when I feel like I am worthy to post anything online but for now I am not doing this anymore. I just fail so much its not worth writing more.

I'm sorry

Flurryofdancingflames.


End file.
